Invisible
by i.forgive.you
Summary: Mary Hunting has felt invisible her whole life until fire rains down on Cairo and she finds herself in the protection of a warrior who seems to want nothing to do with her. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way.
1. Fire Raining Down

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. God if I did, that would be a wonderful, wonderful thing if only so I could have the sexy medjai. But I am not that lucky so I'll settle for fanfiction ;)**_

_Author's Note: This story has been a long time coming. It is the prequel to a one-shot I wrote a few years ago called _Lost_. Feel free to read it or to wait until the end of this one to read it. And for those of you who read lost before, please don't eat me for taking so long! I would also like to dedicate this to WrittenWriter, tigerlily124, and dreamer84. Sorry y'all had to wait so long!_

* * *

Pulling my hair back I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered what in the world I was thinking. I had only been in Cairo three days and I had already decided that I couldn't stand the place. No, it wasn't the place itself, it was the people I could not stand. Then again, I had never cared for the people my father associated with. They were cold and distant men only interested in power and wealth. I would much rather have sat in a library reading Bryon and Austen or helping in the hospitals. At least that would have been fulfilling. The parties were a pointless waste of time and funds. It was still sometimes hard for me to believe how amazingly selfish people could be.

I let my red hair fall back down around me as I turned to face the window. My eyes went wide as I saw balls of fire falling from the sky. It was the most beautiful and terrifying thing I had ever seen before in my life. I moved forward slowly, clasping my hands to my chest. "God help us," I whispered in a reverent tone. I screamed and fell back as one of the balls hit the ground outside my window, rattling the ground. "Miss Hunting! Miss Hunting!"

My door burst open and I turned to see Husam, one of my father's hired men. "My Lady, please come with me. It is not safe here," he insisted stepping to the side and holding the door open. I could not argue with his assessment of the situation given that I could hear cries of fire and fear from below. I nodded once as I ran across the room glancing down the hall towards the stairs before Husam took my arm and led me towards the servant's wing of the house. I started to protest only to find another crash rocking the household.

I heard screams, one louder than all the rest and ringing in my ears. I did not realize it was my own scream until Husam turned and was shaking me. "Please Miss Hunting. I will protect you, but you must trust me and remain quiet." I swallowed heavily, biting the inside of my lip hard to keep back my screams as I nodded. How he could be so calm and brave was beyond me. I wish that I could have had such a skill, but I knew myself better than that. For all of my self-righteous indignation towards my father and his associates, I was still a cowardly product of their world.

We slipped out of the rear entrance of the house. I stayed close behind Husam who seemed tense and anxious as we moved across the back courtyard dodging rubble and burning souls who reached for us in a desperate hope that we could end their pain. I choked back a sob as we continued down the streets which were mad with screams and fire. I could never have imagined such a world as this. And I never wanted to see such a world again.

I was not sure where we were running, I only knew that Husam was my only hope. During the time I had known him, he had always been kind to me, tolerating my various tirades when I had them and giving me advice even when I had thought it quite unnecessary. I could only hope that now he knew where we were going. Or rather that he knew a way that would not lead us into the fires that seemed to blaze around us.

Time seemed to elongate as we ran. For all I knew, it might have passed at it's normal pace. I could not have said. All I knew was that after what must have been an age, the museum loomed before us. My eyes flicked to Husam and I was surprised to see the look on his face. It was some dark mixture of determination and fear. I had never seen such a look before in my life and it made me want to shy away from a man who, only moments before, I had trusted eagerly.

"Husam..."

"Please Miss Hunting," Husam whispered. "Trust me."

I found myself nodding absently and following Husam as he led the way into the museum. As the doors closed behind us, silence fell. The screams seemed to die into nothing and the fires might as well have never happened for all the calm that seemed to emanate in the building. A calm which made me feel more nervous than the panic on the outside had to my surprise.

Our footsteps made quiet taps that echoed around the large entryway. I had only been in the room once before. Then I had felt bored and even a little annoyed. I wished desperately that I could go back to that moment. At least than I had known without a doubt that I was safe. Now...

"Mahir al-Husam... I never thought I would have the displeasure of seeing you again." Looking up, I saw the museum's curator staring down at Husam. "I'm sorry Miss Hunter, but the museum is closed. You should return home where you're safe from the disasters outside. Your father will, no doubt, be looking for you."

"I brought her here," Husam said stepping forward and holding up his head proudly. "As a comrade, you have every right to kill me, but as my cousin, I beg of you to give her protection from what is to come. She does not deserve this."

"And who says that I will allow him that?" I jumped, clapping a hand over my mouth to hold in my startled scream as I spun around to see a man so dark and so handsome it truly could have been nothing short of sinful.

I looked back to see that Husam had also turned to face the new man, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed into dark slits. "Because you still owe me your life Ardeth Bay."


	2. Ill Understood Conversations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy. I wish I could own the Mummy. I am not that fortunate. However, I do own young Miss Hunting. And I own this twisted convoluted version of a plot.**_

_****__To bayumlikedayum:_ I agree utterly and completely. Oded Fehr makes one very sexy medjai and fanfiction is a beautiful thing allowing us to explore that over and over again.

_To Brunette__:_ Thank you so much for that review. It was simply amazing. And looking back at _Lost_ I do agree that it does act as a major spoiler. So I'll have to put up a warning to avoid reading it...or a spoiler alert. Anyway! I really meant what I said about that review. I think it has to be probably the best review I have ever received. And more thanks for finding that mistake that I made in the first chapter. I didn't catch that when I was looking over it. And I promise I'll eventually get around to mentioning her first name. It'll probably pop up in chapter three...

Anway! To all of you: enjoy the update!

* * *

Dark eyes were watching me as I sat in front of one of the exhibits. Husam had insisted upon bringing me a chair before the discussion was continued. I did not understand what all was said however. They had insisted upon continuing the conversation in whispered Arabic of which I was completely ignorant. I knew that they were speaking of me however. Of that I had no doubt.

"Excuse me gentlemen?" I called during one of their pregnant pauses. They had had several during the conversation each making me more nervous than the last. "But might I, perhaps, know what it is that seems to trouble you all so much. After all, it's the least you could all do considering you have neither introduced yourselves nor acknowledged me in the least since this all began."

The three men turned and stared at me. Husam seemed at least apologetic while the scrutinizing looks of the other two men made me wish that I had said nothing at all and had remained silent. The two other men looked at Husam expectantly and he stepped forward. "Miss Hunting, this is Dr. Terence Bey, son of my father's eldest sister. And this is Ardeth Bay, the finest warrior and leader alive." He said this all very matter-of-fact. There was no amount of exaggeration in his tone.

Looking at Ardeth Bay I could only conclude that he was the strangest looking soldier I had ever seen in my life. "And?" I asked expectantly, my hands folded in front of me.

The men stared at me once more, the gazes, this time, more speculative than anything. "And what would you know girl?" Ardeth asked. "Do you believe in curses? Do you believe in gods and ghosts? Do you believe in the darkest powers that hell could possibly unleash?"

I blinked several times. I would have laughed if not for the intensity in his gaze as he watched me, his eyes demanding an honest answer from me. "I-I, well..." I honestly didn't know. I had never thought about such things. I knew my father would have demanded that I say no to such a foolish notion and simply walk away. But the fire that had rained down had seemed like a dark rain from Heaven itself if such a place truly did exist. I rubbed my arms and bit my lip, looking down. "I don't know. I've never had to think of such things."

Husam strode towards me and planted himself between myself and the two other men. "I pledged my life for hers Ardeth. That should be enough."

"And did you pledge your life for his?" Ardeth countered looking past Husam and into my eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked. I had no idea what they were talking about once more. They might as well have been speaking Arabic again for all that I understood of what they were saying. I looked between the two men wondering if either of them would care to explain what in the world they were talking about.

Ardeth turned to Husam giving my protector a hard look. "You would pledge yourself to a woman completely ignorant of everything that we are?" he demanded. "What were you thinking?" Ardeth began to speak in their own tongue again fury seeming to seep from every pour of his being. I flinched in sympathy for Husam. Whatever he had done seemed to have utterly infuriated the other man.

I could take it no more. Stepping forward I walked up to Ardeth Bay and looked up at him defiantly. "And what business is it of yours what Husam does and says? For a soldier you seem to think very highly of yourself sir and I shall not have you speak ill of this man!"

A single blink greeted my words. And then another before laughter rang out echoing through the room. My cheeks flushed and I could not say if I should feel insulted or honored that this man was laughing at me. I chose the former though I had no idea what I was supposed to say. I felt flustered and not the least bit irritated as I stuck my chin in the air.

"A soldier, I am not," he corrected shaking his head. "I am the leader of the Medjai. The man who you call Husam brought you here to protect you despite the fact that to us, his own people, his life is forfeit. It speaks highly of you Miss Hunting. As do your actions."

I frowned, feeling not entirely certain of the words which had just been spoken to me. "And what, exactly, is he trying to protect me from sir? That is what I still do not understand."

Ardeth looked down at me, the light which had been glowing in his dark eyes from laughter only moments before shifting into something far more dark and intent. "The end of the world," he explained as the door burst open.


	3. Something Like Explanations

**_Disclaimer: I own Husam and Miss Hunting. That's about it. Well, and the joy (sometimes pain) of writing this story. I hope that you all enjoy it!_**

**__**To _Brunette;;_ I am very glad that you like my characterization of Ardeth. I'm hoping that I can keep that up while also developing everyone the way that they need to. And yes there is quite a bit of cultural difference between Mary and Ardeth. I'm hoping to be able to develop that properly as well. And yes, this was a _very_ important chapter! That's why it took me a while to write it and I don't think that I got it quite right. Despite that, I hope that you enjoy it (and can follow it!).

To _Lady Minuialwen;;_ Um, thanks!_  
_

* * *

The group who barged into the museum were...motley at best. There were several of them. One of them was a woman who looked rather respectable despite her present company of two cowboys, a ruffian, and one who I could only assume was likely a drunk. Husam and Ardeth both moved to shield me from view as a cry of outrage came from the woman. I could hear guns being cocked and peeked between the two men to see that three guns were pointed in our direction.

"Miss Carnahan. Gentlemen," Dr. Bey spoke calmly though I thought I might have detected a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"What is _he_ doing here?" the woman demanded glaring at Ardeth.

"You should show more respect to this man woman," Husam ordered stepping forward.

"Silence Mahir," Ardeth and Dr. Bey snapped before returning their attention to the intruders.

Miss Carnahan appeared livid, red blotches coloring her pale cheeks. "Woman?" she snapped. "I'll have you know-"

The drunk stepped forward and gently patted the woman's arm whispering something into her ear that quieted her down and made her turn her ire on him instead.

"What's he doing here?" the ruffian demanded aiming his gun pointedly at Ardeth.

"Do you really want to know or are you going to just shoot us?" Dr. Bey shot back.

The group exchanged a look before the cowboys and the ruffian finally lowered and disarmed their weapons. "After what I've seen," the ruffian sighed, "I'm willing to go on a little bit of faith."

I pushed between Ardeth and Husam and carefully watched the group. They looked tired, worn, and even anxious. All except the woman who actually seemed a little on the side of excited. "And what is it you have seen sir?" I asked. "I still have yet to understand what is actually going on here."

All eyes focused on me and I could feel a flush start to creep up my cheeks. "Who're you?" one of the cowboy's demanded looking much up and down. He received a blow to his side from one of his companions which made him look down shamefully. "Sorry miss," he muttered.

"That's quite alright," I allowed with a slight nod. "My name is Mary Hunting. My guard, Husam, brought me here after the...after the fire began to rain down. Perhaps you would care to explain what you know of the events."

"We do need to know of the Creature's progress," Ardeth agreed stepping forward. I looked back to see a stoic look on his face. I could not help but feel disappointed. He really did want to know for his own reasons.

Turning back towards the group, I watched as the woman began to pace the room looking very thoughtful. "It was just a book," she said with a sigh. "No harm should ever come from reading from a book."

"I told you it was a bad idea," the ruffian snapped shaking his head. "Do you know how many bullets I've wasted on that thing?" he asked pointing back towards the entrance. "It should have been dead a thousand times over.

"As I recall, it already _is_ dead," the drunk pointed out moving into the room looking at several of the displays around the room.

It sound like a terrific tail that they were weaving. A story which could hardly be true to any logical or sane person.

"You were the ones who woke It?" Husam demanded stepping forward.

"No we," the ruffian said shaking his head. "All the reading goes to Evelyn."

"Yes!" she snapped. "Me, me, me! I, I, I! I read from the book and I fully intend to send him back to wherever it is he came from!" she snapped.

"I am still not quite sure that I understand," I said shaking my head. "You, Miss Evelyn, read from a book and brought from some Creature which Husam seems to believe shall bring about the end of the World?"

The group all exchanged glances and shrugged. "That is about it in a nutshell," the ruffian agreed with a nod. "Oh and it's starting to get more...human looking," he added with a frown.

"For thousands of years, we Medjai have prevented this Creature from rising again and ending the world and within a few days, you all have managed to ruin every effort we have made!" Dr. Bey snapped. "Do you all feel a certain sense of pride in that?" he asked leaning forward and narrowing his eyes at them. He turned towards the ruffian and pinned the man with a hard look. "Has it fully regenerated?" he demanded.

"What?"

"No it ain't!" one of the cowboys snapped. "I ain't dead yet-"

"We ain't dead ya idiot and neither of us are doing down without a fight!" the other cut in giving his companion a look before turning his attention back to Dr. Bey. "So what are y'all going to do about it?"

It was all growing stranger and stranger by the moment. But I could not laugh nor even attempt to call it false in any form. I actually found myself believing their wild tale. Not only did I believe it, but it absolutely horrified. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Silence descended over the room. "I brought her here to keep her safe Ardeth," Husam hissed. "I will give my life as forfeit to you if you will do that for me."

Ardeth crossed his arms over his chest. I watched him with bated breath as I realized that Husam's life was in this man's hands. "As you will," he granted with a nod.

"Husam you can't," I breathed.

The man smiled back at me. "This day was always going to come," he assured me. "I am simply glad that some good could come out of it as well."

"You want me to be a sacrifice!" the woman cried. I flinched at the high pitch of her voice and looked down. It seemed, as always, the world around me had gone on while my own seemed to be falling apart.


	4. Men's View on Life

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mummy. I simply own Husam and Miss Hunting...and her father, I suppose.**_

_****_**Author's Note: I would like to extend a very large apology for taking so long with this update. I moved very recently and we had trouble getting our net up and running. Add to that my stress from work and job hunting... it just doesn't end well for anyone. I hope that this chapter might start in the process of making up for things.**

****_Brunette;; As always, thank you so much for a wonderful (and honest!) review. I took what you said to mind for the last chapter and did insert a little bit of dialogue in there. And yes, I still have to work out/explain/get through the whole issue with pledging and forfeiting, but as that is a part of the plot that, I am hoping it will help me by working itself out in the proper manner. If it doesn't, well I'll just beat it into submission. And don't worry about the review being too long. I loved it. I really do appreciate every time you comment!_

_Lady Minuialwen;; I know, but I have hope/faith in him yet. He's not dead yet which means he has a chance! I hope..._

* * *

It was still dark out when the four men and their female companion left the museum. I watched the city from one of the upper floors, hugging myself. It didn't quit seem real. It seemed too fantastical for a novel or one of those silly dime stories that the driver used to tell me about before we had come to this country. A part of me was still certain that I would soon wake up and find that I had somehow managed to dream it all though how I could ever concoct such a story was beyond me.

"You should not be out here alone." I jumped a little, my fingers tightening on the railing that separated the second floor from the great expanse that looked down on the first. I did not need to turn to know who it was. "Or do you think so little of what has been done for you?"

"Are you quite done?" I asked as I forced myself to turn around and face Ardeth Bay. "I have had enough of your insults and brutality for one day. I'm tried. I'm confused. I'm afraid and the only person who seems to care about me has said that he gives up his life for mine. I do not think little of him, but you are another matter entirely."

The warrior in front of me actually looked surprised for once. I felt a twisted bit of pride at seeing that look.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I should like to go home."

When he looked at me, for a moment, I was almost certain I saw some emotion visible in his eyes, but then it was gone. I dismissed the thought as foolishness. I should be surprised if this man could truly feel emotions. "You will stay here for the time being." The tone of his words allowed for no argument.

I was not surprised, but I did feel angered at his assumption that he might order me as he saw fit. "You do not control me," I said shaking my head. "And though I thank you for your hospitality and for your patience with myself and my ignorance, I do need to return to my family."

He started forward and I felt my heart make an odd leap as it began to pound. There was something so intense in his eyes that I did not wish to defy it. "That is where you are very wrong Miss Hunting. When Mahir pledged himself to you. Though you may not understand the significance of that, we do. And as you are in our land and he has forfeited his life for you protection that makes you my responsibility and under my control as you would so subtly put it."

"You cannot keep me," I managed in a quiet voice as I stepped back. "My father-"

"Shall see you returned to him once this is done. Until that time comes, I would ask that you respect our knowledge of the situation and do what you are told." I felt, for a moment, as if he wanted to add something, but the feeling faded as he turned away. "I shall expect to see you join us shortly."

The order in his words were implicit. I hugged myself tightly as I looked away. Some defiant and childish part of me wanted to defy him or to yell at his retreating figure. And yet another part of me felt that he was right. I did not know what was happening to the world around me. For all I knew, it was simply going mad. I had no control over it.

Below, I watched as Husam came into my view, looking around the particular exhibit he had stepped into as if he was looking for something. I might not like or even trust the other men who had been thrown into my life, but I had come to trust Husam and I did not wish to believe that he would put me into a situation that would ever bring me harm.

I moved towards the stairs slowly, surveying the cases around me carefully. It all seemed to lifeless, the displays. The scrolls and the tablets, the papers and the busts. Even with the knowledge that had been given to me, the things around me seemed more unreal than anything. I was not sure what I expected to happen as I moved to one of the busts and rested my hand gently on the cheek, but there was nothing. The Earth did not move. Time did not seem to still. It was merely a piece of history that had been lost for a time before it had been found and brought forward.

The past held no interest to me.

Sighing, I went back down the stairs jumping and pausing as I heard the front doors slam open once more. I frowned as I moved forward, expecting to find that the motley group had returned for whatever reason they saw fit. I was more surprised than I can describe when I saw my father standing there instead, a frown creasing his features.

"Bey!" he snapped looking around the museum visible to him. I stood frozen on the stairs as his eyes swept over me and continued. I expected them to snap back to me, but there was nothing. It was as if I did not even exist in my father's eyes. I was not sure why that upset me so, but I found myself sitting on the stairs, more than a little stunned as I watched Dr. Bey emerge with Husam from one of the exhibits.

Dr. Bey stood quite admirably under my father's scrutiny and leering features. "I am afraid that the museum is closed. You will have to return at another time sir."

My father's displeasure became more evident as he leaned back, almost trying to appear casual. "I highly doubt that our business is something you would wish to discuss during normal hours Bey," he pointed out. His eyes slid back and finally noticed Husam. I could see the recognition and was able to watch it grow into fruition and then rage as my father realized that his daughter's guard was at the museum.

"I expect her in her room and you gone by the time I get back to the house," my father ordered before looking back at Bey. "Now are you going to show me into your office or should I lead the way?"

The curator seemed to consider that for a moment before turning to Husam. "See Mr. Hunting out. We still have preparations to finish." I doubt that my father had ever been so dismissed before in his life. Though I imagine that many would have given much to shove him out of the door the way Husam did as he gaped at the audacity of Dr. Bey.

s/3040941/1/The_Zombie_Reaper


End file.
